Out of Nowhere
by supernatfem76
Summary: Someone is attacked. Will they survive? Who is responsible?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 1**

Vicki walked through the condominium doors. Greg, the doorman, was staring at something on the television.

"Evening, Greg."

Greg's dark brown eyes left the television screen. "How are you tonight, Miss Nelson?"

"Fine. Is Henry in?"

He nodded. "Yes."

After giving the answer to her question, he quickly returned to whatever he was watching, clearly finding it more interesting than chitchat.

The PI headed to the elevator and pressed the up arrow button. The elevator dinged as it opened. She stepped inside. Minutes later, the elevator arrived on Henry's floor and she walked down the hallway to Henry's apartment. She rapped on the door.

Silence.

Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Henry should be up by now_._ It's not like someone rescheduled sunsets lately."

She reached inside her black leather jacket and inserted the spare key which, after a great deal of nagging, she had convinced Henry to give her. The door opened to a darkened living room.

_I guess Henry must really be catching up on his beauty sleep._

She flicked on the lights. The blinds were closed. _That's odd._ The doors to his bedroom were still shut. She flung them open. Henry was lying in bed with his sword jutting out of him. His usually pale skin seemed even whiter. His chest was covered in blood.

"Oh my God, Henry!"

She grasped the hilt of the sword and slowly pulled it from his chest. Henry's body jostled as the sword came free but he didn't make a sound. The PI sat next to him and placed her wrist against his thin lips.

No response.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Vicki quickly removed her jacket and slid a pocket knife from her blue jeans. She ran the blade over her wrist and placed it to his lips. Her blood flowed into his mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to stop them from falling but was unsuccessful as they streamed down her face.

"Come on, Henry. I can't lose you. Not like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 2**

Vicki was unsure whether her blood was having any effect on Henry. His wounds were so severe. She knew the amount of blood that she could part with and still live wouldn't be enough to save him. Using her other hand, she reached into her discarded jacket, grabbed her cell and dialed.

"Coreen, I'm at Henry's place. He's been hurt. I need you to get over here right away."

A second of silence passed as the Goth processed the information.

"Alright I'm on my way."

The PI hoped that the former college student wouldn't kill herself or anyone else as she broke all the speed limits to reach them. Still, Vicki really didn't want to get too specific about Henry's condition over the phone. The girl's imagination was probably running wild from the little she had said.

Vicki began to feel lightheaded so she ripped one of the sheets and applied the fabric to her wound. Once the bleeding stopped, she wrapped the torn strip around her wrist. She would take proper care of it later.

Her fingers stroked Henry's cheek.

_This has to work. It just has to._

"Give me a sign, Henry. Something to let me know this is working."

He remained motionless.

Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. She rose from the bed and briefly looked back at Henry before answering the door. Coreen followed her to the bedroom. As soon as she saw Henry, she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God! How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know, Coreen."

"Who would do this?"

"I have no idea. Maybe someone with a grudge or someone who didn't want to face Henry when he was awake. We'll figure that out later."

Vicki looked at Coreen. "I gave Henry some of my blood but I don't think it's enough. Would you be willing to serve as a blood donor?"

"You didn't even have to ask."

The Goth settled on the bed and inched closer to Henry. She opened her purse and retrieved a Swiss Army knife.

Vicki's face wore a quizzical expression.

"I used to be a huge MacGyver fan." The girl mumbled in explanation.

Coreen sliced through her pale skin and rested her wrist on Henry's mouth. "I hope this works."

Vicki nodded in agreement. "Me too, Coreen. Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 3**

Henry's chest wounds had begun to heal but the 480 year old vampire was still unresponsive.

"He's healing. That's a good sign." The Goth said trying to sound convincing but not really succeeding.

The PI gave Coreen what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They both yawned. It had been a long night. Vicki glanced at her watch. One minute until dawn.

As darkness surrendered to the first rays of sun, dawn arrived. Henry's normal gasp was barely audible as he entered vampire sleep.

Vicki rose from the bed, retrieved her jacket from the floor and slid it on.

"Where are you going?" The Goth asked.

"To get some answers."

As Vicki gingerly closed the door, she scrutinized the lock. No tampering. Henry's attacker must have a key. _The locks would need changed._ The PI walked down the hall and rode the elevator to the first floor. She walked to the front desk. A young man resembling Clark Kent was on duty.

The private investigator smiled. "Do you know when Greg's shift starts?"

The doorman returned her smile. "He's not due in until 4:00 p.m. Is there something I can help you with?"

She handed him her business card. "Vicki Nelson, private investigator. I was hired by Mr. Fitzroy. He believes that someone tried to break into his apartment."

"Do you want me to call the police?" The young man asked with concern.

"You don't need to call the police. I have it covered."

She glanced at his nametag. "Brian, were you on duty yesterday?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Did anyone come to see Mr. Fitzroy?"

His blue eyes searched for an answer. "So many people come through these doors. It's hard to keep track of them all. We have security cameras to take care of that."

"Would it be possible for me to view that footage?

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to show it to you. It's company policy."

"If you remember anything about yesterday, give me a call."

"Sure."

The PI turned to leave and then swung back around. "Mr. Fitzroy's going to need a new lock. Who would I speak to about that?"

"I'll call maintenance and they'll take care of that right away."

Brian picked up the phone.

"On second thought, Brian, that's okay. I know a good locksmith. Thanks anyway."

He hung up the phone and began reading the Toronto Sun.

Vicki walked to the elevators, reached into her jacket and dialed.

"Mike. It's Vicki. I need a favor."

* * *

Staring at the yellow ceiling of his motel room, he replayed his latest job in his mind, analyzing every action for mistakes.

Walking into the condo, he pretended to be an acquaintance of Henry Fitzroy. He had worn a Toronto Maple Leaf hat and sunglasses to obscure his appearance. As soon as he boarded the elevator, he slipped on a pair of black leather gloves. When the elevator arrived on Fitzroy's floor, he slowly walked down the hallway to Fitzroy's apartment, inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. All the lights were off so he pulled a small flashlight from his jacket before closing the door. He wandered over to the sword stand, retrieved the weapon and opened the bedroom doors. The young man was sleeping. He raised the sword and imagined Fitzroy's eyes flying opening as he thrust the sword into him. He shook that thought from his mind and plunged the sword into the man's chest. He repeated the same action several times until he was sure the wounds were fatal. Double checking his work, he felt for a pulse. Nothing. Then, he left in as unobtrusive way as he came in, leaving the sword protruding from the young man's chest.

_Now all I have to do is meet my client for my final payment. She paid me a million upfront. Once the other million is in my hands, it will be Hello Cayman Islands. She'll have to be dealt with. No loose ends._ He checked his guns before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 4**

Not knowing if Henry's attacker would return, she and Coreen agreed to sleep in shifts. Henry's wounds had healed a little more but it was obvious that he would still need more blood to heal completely.

With sudden determination, Coreen came from the living room into Henry's bedroom. "I'm going to get more blood."

Vicki's questioning eyebrows raised. Before she could pose her question, Coreen replied.

"I have a friend at the Canadian Blood Services. He owes me a favor."

Vicki looked at her in disbelief. "It must have been some favor."

The Goth continued. "I let him sleep on my couch when he lost his job and was thrown out of his apartment. I shouldn't be long."

She left Henry's apartment.

Vicki sighed as the door closed behind the girl.

Coreen never ceased to amaze her. She locked the door and returned to Henry's side.

* * *

In less than an hour the Goth returned. Vicki opened the door and Coreen wheeled in a mobile refrigerator.

"Hope this is enough."

"I am sure it will be."

"I ordered some Chinese takeout while I was out. It should be here any minute."

She pushed the refrigerator into Henry's bedroom and returned to the living room.

Someone knocked at the door. Coreen's hand grasped the doorknob.

Vicki stopped her with a gesture. "What if this is the person who attacked Henry?"

"How would he know we ordered takeout?"

What if he was watching the place?"

"You are being too paranoid."

"A healthy dose of paranoia might make the difference between keeping you alive and getting you killed."

Vicki took out her asp, went to the other side of the door and nodded as an indication to open the door. Coreen paid for the food and kicked the door shut with her boot as Vicki locked it.

"See? Just a harmless delivery guy. Not an assassin."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

She collapsed her asp.

"True."

The smell of Moo Goo Gai Pan, General Tso's chicken and fried rice floated behind the Goth as she carried the food into the kitchen. Vicki followed. She glanced at her watch. An hour until sunset. That would be enough time to eat something. Vicki's stomach growled in agreement as she and Coreen dug into the various cartons of food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 5**

Henry awoke to excruciating pain. _I need to feed._ His head was suddenly lifted and a cup brought to his lips. The blood smelled and tasted different.

His eyes partially opened. "There's something wrong with this blood." He said weakly.

"That would be preservatives." Vicki replied. "Compliments of Coreen."

His eyes panned from Vicki to Coreen. "Thank you both for saving my life."

"How are you feeling?" Vicki and Coreen asked in unison.

Henry tried to smile but grimaced instead. "I'll live. I'll be as good as new by tomorrow. Then I can pursue the person responsible for this cowardly attack."

"Do you have any idea who that could be?" Vicki inquired.

"I have made many enemies over the years. It must be someone who doesn't know my true nature. Otherwise I would have been decapitated as well." Henry closed his eyes. Even speaking was exhausting.

"Just rest, Henry. I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

Brock had scanned the Toronto Star, The Toronto Sun and even the internet for news of Henry Fitzroy's demise. Nothing. _There is no way Fitzroy could have survived that__._ His cell rang.

"Hi, Miss Moneypenny."

"I was calling about my transaction. I don't think it was completed."

"I'm sure your transaction has gone through but I intend to make sure to eliminate any doubt. I'll have to do some legwork and get back to you."

"I'll look forward to your call."

As soon as the call ended, he shook his head. His client was so paranoid. If she wanted to talk in code, who was he to tell her any different. As long as she paid his fee, he was willing to go along with the charade.

* * *

Vicki was about to leave when someone knocked on the door. She looked through the peep hole. A young man with short blond dreadlocks and a black messenger bag was holding a package. She opened the door grasping her asp firmly with one hand.

The young man smiled never noticing the weapon. "I have a package for Henry Fitzroy. I need a signature."

"Mr. Fitzroy isn't feeling well. Is there any way I could sign for it?"

The man shrugged. "I don't see why not. It just states signature required."

He handed her a small electronic device and a stylus. She scribbled her signature, handed it back to him and he gave her the package.

"Thanks, have a good evening."

"You, too."

Vicki examined the padded envelope. _No return address._ _I'm sure Henry will understand._

She carefully opened the package. A small grandfather clock. No card or note. _Strange. Well at least it's not a bomb. _She set the clock on a small mahogany table and ambled into Henry's room where Coreen was watching over Henry.

"A package came for Henry. I signed for it and left it on the table. I'll see you later. If you need me, just call my cell."

The Goth nodded and then the PI left.

* * *

Brock's cell rang.

"This is Speedy Messenger Service calling to inform you that your package was delivered."

As soon as the automated message ended, one thought entered his mind.

_Henry Fitzroy might still be alive. _

**Author's note: Of course Miss Moneypenny is from the James Bond movies. I couldn't resist.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 6**

Vicki walked into the Metropolitan police station. Mike was sitting at his computer typing away.

"Hey."

"Hi, Vic."

Her ex-partner waved a DVD in front of her face. She reached for it but his grasp tightened around the case.

Mike leaned forward. "You didn't get too specific on the phone. All you said was that this has something to do with Fitzroy."

The private investigator took a seat. "Someone tried to kill Henry."

"When you say someone, are you talking about the latest freak of the week or an actual human suspect?"

"Judging by the way Henry was attacked, I would have to go with the latter."

His hold on the DVD loosened and he allowed her to take it from him.

She rose from the chair. "Thanks, Mike. I really owe you big time."

The blond haired detective smiled. "Yeah you do. How about we talk about how you're going to repay me over dinner?"

"I'll check my schedule and let you know."

"You do that." He smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

* * *

Brock activated the spycam. Unfortunately it was facing the front door of Fitzroy's apartment. _I need to know whether he is dead or alive. _The front door opened and shut. A blond wearing glasses and a black leather jacket entered. She walked like a cop. _Maybe this is a trap._

"Coreen, I'm back."

_At least two women are at Fitzroy's place. Interesting._

The woman left the camera's view.

* * *

The private investigator loaded the DVD into the DVD player. She removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose before returning her glasses to her face. Her assistant joined her on the sofa.

Vicki's quizzical brows rose. "How's Henry?"

"He's resting. His wounds are looking much better."

"I'm glad to hear that. So are you up for watching a security DVD courtesy of Mike?"

"If it's going to help find who did this to Henry, you can count me in!"

The DVD began. "So what are we looking for? Somebody wearing a 'work for murder' T-shirt?" The raven haired girl inquired.

Vicki gave the young woman a dirty look. "Anyone who is acting suspicious?"

After a few minutes, the Goth rose from the couch. "I'm going to make some coffee. I think we're going to need it."

"You won't get any arguments from me."

* * *

After several hours of viewing footage, they had seen several package deliveries and various people coming and going. No one seemed out of place. Identifying Henry's attacker was proving to be a daunting task. Vicki yawned. The Goth mimicked her action.

"What do you say we pack it in for tonight? We can view more of the surveillance footage tomorrow." Vicki glanced at her watch. "I mean today."

Her assistant nodded in agreement.

Vicki shut off the DVD. Coreen laid on the sofa while Vicki switched off the lights and went into Henry's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 7**

"Front desk," a masculine voice said.

The hitman faked a Australian accent. "Hi, mate. I'm calling about Henry Fitzroy."

"We are not allowed to divulge any information about our residents. It's company policy."

Brock feigned concern. "I heard he was taken to the hospital. I wanted to know which one so I could visit him. He and I go way back."

"I don't know where you got that information but whoever told you that was mistaken. Mr. Fitzroy was fine last time I checked."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried. Is he in?"

"I haven't seen him."

"I'm in town all week. I'm sure we'll meet up some time. Have a good day."

"You too."

He threw the disposable cell into the trash can and continued down the street.

_How could he still be alive? No hospital trips either. How was that possible? This sounds like a setup. I'll have to figure out what's going on before I try anything else. If it does turn out to be a setup, I may have to get more creative in order to finish this job. _

The hitman retrieved his cell from his back pocket. "Neo, it's me. I need you to find everything you can about Henry Fitzroy."

Brock flipped his cell closed.

* * *

Vicki felt someone shaking her.

Her voice sounded deeper than usual. "What is it?"

As her eyes opened, they slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of Henry's bedroom. She could barely see the silhouette of her assistant.

"Vicki, sorry about the rude awakening but I have an idea. I can run the security footage through the facial recognition software on my laptop and see whether we get any hits."

"Oh, you mean the software I am not supposed to know about."

The Goth nodded. "Yeah, that would be the one. I'll call you if I find any matches."

_It would probably take hours for her assistant to complete the process but at least it was something._

"Thanks, Coreen."

The PI swung her feet to the side of the bed and sat there a moment before rising and stretching. "It was just about time for me to get up anyway."

She grabbed her glasses and watch off the nightstand. Almost noon. _I really need to stop keeping these late hours. I'm starting to feel like a vampire._

Vicki sluggishly walked to the bathroom.

* * *

_I will feel better when I hear from Brock. That probably isn't even his real name. Maybe hiring a hitman was a bit much but I have to ensure that Henry stays out of Maya's life. _

She shuddered remembering the passage from her sister's diary detailing Henry revelation that he was a demon. According to that entry, from that day forward Andrea had done everything to protect Maya and herself from him.

_At first I thought Andrea had gone crazy but she was the sanest person I had ever known. Our family had no history of mental instability. As unbelievable as it sounded, my sister had to be telling the truth. _

_I couldn't believe it when I saw him at Maya's art exhibition_. _My sister thought he was out of their lives. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. Andrea had loved Henry once but that was before she knew what he was. I promised to protect Maya before Andrea died and that is a promise I intend to keep. No matter the costs._

**Author's note: The character Maya appeared in the "Drawn and Quartered" episode. Even though that wasn't one of my favorite Blood Ties episodes, I decided to use some of the material touched on in that episode for this chapter. Henry never mentioned what Maya's mother's name was so I just fabricated it. Of course, the name of the tech guy, Neo, is a Matrix reference.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena!**

**Chapter 8**

Henry awoke for the night. Vicki and Coreen were conversing in the living room. The vampire slid on a red dress shirt and black dress pants before opening his bedroom doors.

He smoothed down his dress shirt collar as he entered the living room. "Any leads on who tried to kill me?"

"And hello to you, too." Vicki replied.

"Where are my manners? Good evening, ladies." He bowed slightly.

"It's nice to see you're back to your usual self," Vicki said.

The vampire's brows furrowed in puzzlement as he noticed a miniature grandfather clock on a small end table. "When was this delivered?"

"While we were nursing you back to health. Why?" The Goth answered.

"Sending someone a clock is sometimes used to symbolize a death threat. I don't think it's safe for either of you to be around me. I believe it would be best if you both left."

The private investigator crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving."

Her assistant mimicked her action and nodded. "Neither am I."

The vampire shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't the time to be stubborn."

He settled into a leather chair facing them. "You can continue researching my assailant's identity at Vicki's office. I would never forgive myself if either of you was injured by someone who was pursuing me. Please humor me," the vampire pleaded.

"I understand that you want to keep us safe but I can take care of myself." The private investigator pulled a gun from her leather jacket to emphasize her point. She turned to the Goth. "Coreen, I do think that you should go home."

Coreen closed her laptop and reluctantly rose from the leather sofa. "Normally, I would try arguing all the reasons why I should stay but I know that would be a losing battle. I'll call once the facial recognition search is complete. Night, Vicki."

"Night," Vicki replied as Coreen walked towards the door.

The door creaked as Henry opened it.

"Night, Henry."

"Night, Coreen." She slowly headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, it's me."

"So what did you find out about Henry Fitzroy?"

"Not much," the computer hacker replied.

"He has an excellent driving record. Perfect credit. No previous address or employment. He's a graphic novelist. He's never been arrested. According to his medical records, he's in perfect health. I couldn't find anything about his educational background. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"I wired the usual amount. Thanks, Neo."

As soon as he pressed the end button, another call came.

"I haven't heard from you. Is our transaction finished?"

"I'm still working on getting a final confirmation."

"How hard could it be to complete this transaction?"

"Some transactions are more difficult to complete than others. I'll call you when I have completed it."

"See that you do."

**Author's note-I am not too happy about this chapter. I hope it turned out okay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

_**Characters thoughts in italics**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena! Also thanks to all the readers and reviewers for continuing to follow this story.**

**Chapter 9**

As soon as Brock Evers returned to his motel room, he checked the video feed from the spy cam. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Henry Fitzroy walking around as if the attack had never occurred.

_That's impossible. I was thorough. He didn't have a pulse. I'm sure of it. There has to be a logical explanation for this. _

He dialed his current employer.

"Is the transaction finished?"

"No."

"So why are you calling me?" She said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I don't like when clients hold out on me." He hissed into the receiver.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She went silent for a moment. Then spoke. "I don't want to discuss this over the phone. Let's meet."

"That's not how I work. I don't meet clients until the transaction is finished," Brock insisted.

"Well unless you don't want your final installment, you'll make an exception and meet me in Queen's Park at noon tomorrow. I'll be standing by the statue of George Brown."

"I see you then," the contracted killer reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Henry returned to the leather chair opposite Vicki.

"Can you think of anyone who would want you dead?" the blond haired private investigator inquired.

"I have come across many adversaries through the centuries. It would take a lifetime to narrow that list. Maybe we should try tracing this clock."

Henry rose from the chair, grabbed the miniature grandfather clock and settled back into the chair.

"I guess great minds do think alike." Vicki sighed. "Unfortunately it's too late to check out the messenger service."

The vampire rested the clock on the cocktail table. His eyebrows rose. "Are there any other leads we might pursue tonight?"

The former homicide detective mulled over that question for a brief moment. "Unless you've become psychic all of a sudden, no."

A smile spread across Henry's face. "I have many talents but unfortunately that isn't one of them." The smile vanished from his pale face. "Since my attacker's identity is still a mystery, I think it would be wise for me to order in."

"There is another option," the private investigator offered.

Henry's countenance wore a puzzled expression as his blue eyes looked at her.

"There's still blood left from Coreen's trip to the blood bank."

The vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I prefer my meals directly from the source."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Vicki rose from the sofa and slid into her jacket. She reached into her front jeans pocket and handed Henry a key. "While you were under the weather, I had your lock changed. Whoever attacked you had a key. I figured it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thank you, Victoria." Henry walked her to the door.

"Be careful, Henry. Since we don't know who tried to kill you, everyone's a suspect even your snacks."

"I'll be vigilant and I will inform the doormen that I am not to be disturbed during the day except by you with proper identification, of course."

"Of course," Vicki grinned. "Night, Henry."

"Night, Vicki."

Henry stood in the doorway and watched as Vicki walked down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena!**

**Previously in Out of Nowhere: **Henry was brutally attacked in his apartment. Vicki with Coreen's help nursed him back to health. Vicki enlisted Mike's help to obtain a security DVD from Henry's condominium. They are still trying to discover who wants Henry dead.

**Chapter 10**

Brock peered through his pocket binoculars. His client's brown hair stopped at her shoulders. She wore sunglasses like a celebrity might wear. She was tall. All her curves were in the right places. He proceeded to scan the area.

She was alone.

_Maybe that's the way she wants it to appear. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid but it's kept me out of prison all these years. I'd like to keep it that way._

Brock placed the binoculars into his spring jacket and slowly approached her.

* * *

She had been standing near the statue of George Brown for about five minutes when a tall man with brown eyes and a goatee walked towards her. He was dressed in a green jacket and blue jeans. Most of his short brown hair was covered by a Toronto Maple Leaf cap.

"Miss Moneypenny, I presume?" He deadpanned.

"Yes. And what should I call you?"

"Mr. Smith."

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down next to each other.

"So what was so sensitive that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

His client inched closer. "He's a demon."

The contract killer laughed. "Come on, lady. Demons don't exist. Maybe you should consider seeing someone. It's obvious you need a shrink."

Brock rose.

"Wait. Please wait," the woman pleaded.

She reached into her jacket, removed a folded piece of paper and shoved it into his hands. "These are entries from my sister's journal."

His eyes skimmed the passages as he sat back down. "Did your sister have mental issues? She's talking about this guy having fangs. His eyes changing colors."

"I know it sounds crazy but I assure you my sister was quite sane."

Brock rubbed his face and lowered his voice. "I'm not saying I believe what you're telling me but if Fitzroy is what you say, how do you expect me to complete this job?"

"I'll give you a bonus." She added as an incentive.

"I'll continue this job on one condition. No more contact until it's done."

"It's a deal. Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"It's what I do." He walked away.

* * *

As Brock drove away, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief.

_Demons. What's next? Werewolves? Vampires? I can't believe I'm actually keeping this job. Maybe I should have my head examined. Surveillance seems the best option at this point. Once I know exactly what I'm dealing with I can plan accordingly._

* * *

Vicki rapped on the door which almost immediately flew open.

"Hi, Vicki."

"Hi, Henry. Unfortunately Coreen didn't get any hits from the facial recognition software." She sat on the couch. Henry sat in a leather chair facing her. "I tracked down the messenger service but they were only told where to pick up the clock. I asked Mike to have the crime lab check the clock for prints. It's obvious we're not dealing with an amateur but maybe we'll get lucky."

"If we are dealing with a professional, I doubt he would be so careless as to leave fingerprints."

"I know it's a long shot but it couldn't hurt. It's not like we have an overabundance of clues."

"In the meantime we could try something else."

Vicki's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"

"I will resume my normal activities and hope whoever is after me takes the bait."

"There's only one problem with that plan. Innocent people could be caught in the crossfire."

"I could always try luring the assassin to a more secluded location."

"I don't know if he or she would fall for that either."

A slight irritation was evident in Henry's voice. "Well if you have any other ideas, I would be glad to hear them."

"Now that you mention it, I think I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 11**

Brock spent several hours at the library delving into various volumes about vampires and demons. It never hurt to be prepared for every possibility even as crazy as this one sounded. None of the resources agreed on how to kill a vampire. Some "experts" claimed that a stake through the heart and decapitation would do the trick while others insisted that only fire and sunlight would suffice. The information on demons was even more extensive. Thousands of demons supposedly existed. How to kill them depended on the type of demon. He massaged his temples hoping to alleviate the developing headache from information overload before slamming a book closed. _That's enough nonsense for the night._

* * *

The next night Brock followed Henry Fitzroy and the blond to the Metropolitan Police station.

Maybe his suspicions about her had been correct.

After a few minutes, he went inside. Pulling his cap to the top of his eyes, he surveyed the room. Henry Fitzroy and his female companion were talking to a tall blond haired man. His opened suit jacket revealed a golden shield clipped to his belt.

_This job is looking less and less attractive by the minute._

An attractive Asian woman came over to him. Her brown eyes studied him. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was looking for a friend. I was supposed to meet him for dinner."

"What's your friend's name? Maybe I know him."

Brock looked around her. "I don't see him. I must have gotten the days mixed up. Thanks for your help anyway. Have a good night."

The contract killer slowly crossed the street to his rental car and slammed the door as he climbed inside. _Fitzroy's talking to the cops and his female friend may be a cop. That's not good. Not good at all._

As Brock drove away, he thought about calling Miss Moneypenny and telling her the job was off but he had never left a job unfinished. And he wasn't about to start now. He would just plan his next move very carefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 12 **

After arguing his case, Henry was able to convince Vicki to follow his plan but with one slight modification. She and the detective would tail him. However no more attempts had been made on his life. This plan wasn't working.

As they neared the intersection, the light turned yellow. Henry floored it. As he glanced in the rearview mirror, he saw Celluci slam his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

* * *

Brock had been tailing Henry Fitzroy for a week but he wasn't the only one. A dark sedan had also been shadowing him. The occupants of that vehicle were the blond and the male detective from the precinct. He was glad he had planted a GPS transmitter on Fitzroy's Jaguar. Hopefully tonight this job would finally come to a conclusion.

* * *

As Henry drove on, his cell rang incessantly. He checked the caller ID. Victoria Nelson. He pressed the send button and held the phone away from his ear. Once Vicki's voice returned to a normal level, he joined the conversation.

"Are you calmed down now?"

"This is as calm as I'm going to get. I thought we had a deal."

"I figured this would be the quickest way for my would be killer to reveal themselves."

"Where are you?"

"Whitby Psychiatric Hospital." Henry heard the engine from an approaching car. "Someone's here."

The call ended abruptly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! Thanks for finding one of the loose ends I had missed and for all of your other suggestions.**

**Chapter 13**

When Mike and Vicki arrived at the abandoned psychiatric hospital, the Jaguar was completely engulfed in flames. As soon as the sedan parked, Vicki ran towards the luxury car.

"Henry!"

Mike caught her in mid-run. She struggled in his arms. "Let go of me!"

"Vic, no one could survive that. Not even Henry."

"He's not dead."

She wormed her way out of his grasp and circled Henry's car. The rational part of her mind was telling her that Mike was probably right but she refused to believe it.

Vicki spun around looking for any signs that Henry was still alive.

Mike noticed two figures in the distance near one of the buildings on the hospital grounds.

He cocked his head in that direction. "Vic, look."

Vicki ran toward the building.

"Vic, wait!" Mike's trench coat fanned out like a cape as he hurried after her.

As they approached, Henry glanced their way before returning his attention to his prisoner.

His grip around the man's neck tightened.** "Who hired you?" **

"Miss Moneypenny."

"How original? Using a character from the James Bond movies," Vicki chimed in.

"**Why did she hire you?"**

"Something to do with her sister."

"**What else did she divulge about me?"**

"That you were a demon."

"**What proof did she have of this?"**

"Copies from her sister's diary."

"**When is your next meeting with this woman?"**

"Once the job is finished."

Henry lowered the man to the ground and whispered in his ear. **"I want you to go back to your car and call your client. Tell her that the job is finished and you wish to meet her tonight at midnight in Queen's Park."**

The man walked to his car oblivious of Mike and Vicki's presence.

"So that's it, Fitzroy. You're just going to let him off the hook. Just like that."

"Yes, for now, Detective. I am."

"What did you just say to him, Fitzroy?"

Henry ignored Celluci's question. "I want to thank both of you for your assistance but I'll handle the rest of this business on my own." He sped away.

"Henry…Henry!" Vicki called after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 14**

Henry could not believe his eyes when the woman drew closer. _Andrea._ _It can't be. _

The dark haired woman approached the hitman. "Thanks for finally ending this. The money was wired to your account in the Caymans as agreed."

"It's been nice doing business with you."

"I wish I could say the same but I haven't relished being involved in something like this." She turned around and began walking to her car.

The hired killer reached into his jacket, took hold of a firearm and pointed it at Andrea. The vampire quickly disarmed him.

Hearing the commotion behind her, the woman turned around. Henry Fitzroy was suddenly in her path. His black orbs stared at her. His voice sounded odd as he spoke. **"Both of you stay where you are."**

"**I thought you were dead, Andrea. How is this possible?"**

"I'm Aurora. Andrea was my twin sister."

"**Why did you go to such great lengths to kill me when you and I have never met?"**

"I promised Andrea on her death bed that I would protect Maya from you."

"I would never have harmed Maya or her mother." He could barely contain the pain that accusation stirred within him.

Henry still regretted the night he had revealed his vampiric nature to Maya's mother. He had been so certain that she would accept him because they loved each other but he had been wrong. Instead she had rejected him. Labeled him a demon. Forbade him from seeing her or Maya. She had taken away his only chance of having a family.

The vampire's mind quickly returned to the matter at hand. Even though Aurora's actions were misguided, Henry could understand them. She was just honoring her sister's dying wish. He could never have imagined this would be the fallout from that night. His obvious choice would be to kill her but being a vampire gave him a second option.

"**Bring Andrea's journal to me. Once you perform that task, you will forget all about me. You will go on with your life."**

Aurora continued to her car and drove off.

Henry returned his attention to the hired killer. **"You will forget she ever hired you. You will forget all about me. You will go to the Metropolitan Police station and ask for Detective Celluci. Once in his presence, you will confess every murder you have ever committed. Now on your way."**

The man slid into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 15**

Shortly after awakening, someone bammed on Henry's door. He slowly strode to the door, curled his fingers around the door handle and opened it.

"What did I do to deserve this visit, Detective?"

Mike brushed past him as he entered his apartment.

"By all means, come inside." Henry shut the door.

"Don't play dumb with me, Fitzroy. Brock Evers' full confession. That was you right?"

Henry settled into his leather chair. "I figured it was the least I could do."

"So I guess you want me to thank you."

"No thanks is needed, Detective. Just call us even."

"I can live with that."

"So can I."

"Well, I have to get back to the station. Fitzroy."

"Detective."

* * *

Henry stopped past the PI's office a little after sunset.

"Hi, Vicki. Would you be interested in going car shopping with me? I already have an idea of the make and model but I need your opinion on the color."

"A talented artist like yourself needing my opinion on color. Come on, Henry? I wasn't born yesterday. Is this your way of avoiding what happened a few nights ago?"

"No, as you know I do require a new form of transportation. And it never hurts to have a second opinion when making such purchases."

"If you say so. Mike, did tell me about Brock Evers but what I'm most curious about is what happened to his client?"

"She's still breathing and the matter is closed as far as I'm concerned."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that." Vicki took hold of her jacket. "So what type of car were you thinking of buying? Another Jaguar?"

"I'm not too crazy about the current model. I was thinking more along the lines of a BMW. Shall we go?"

"Why not."

Vicki led the way and Henry closed the door behind them.

**THE END**

**Author's note: Of course, I couldn't resist throwing in the BMW at the end since that is the car Henry drove in the Tanya Huff's novels. I hope this was a satisfying end to this story. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
